


Born to Make History

by yuki_no_neko



Series: 31 Days of Fluff by @ Seungteefs [1]
Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But do not expect a lot of ice skating scenes lol, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_no_neko/pseuds/yuki_no_neko
Summary: Seungyoun met the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on, a wingless angel flying on the rink.--D-1: Ice Skating
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 31 Days of Fluff by @ Seungteefs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by : [@doeizx](https://twitter.com/doiezx) alex bb, thank you so much 🥺❤
> 
> Heavily inspired by Yuri on Ice ❤ (i hope the title gave it away) 😂

_An angel_ .  
  
That’s how Seungyoun would describe the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen, as he glides and flies across the rink, his landing on the ice as perfect as he is. There was no music, but Seungyoun heard it anyway, a sort of soundless rhythm. His aunt had told him not to go to the rink while she was closing it down, but did he listen? Obviously not - not when he had heard blades slicing across the ice. But before his aunt could have the chance to come after his ass, Seungyoun runs back to where he was supposed to wait with a thumping heart. The image of those beautiful pair of eyes staring back at him when he came out of his spin engraved in heart and mind. 

The next day, Seungyoun goes along with his aunt to the ice rink again, waiting for that angel to come around again - but he never did. Neither did he come back the next day, nor the day after that, or the day after that next. Days continue to pass and Seungyoun loses count, but he doesn’t give up.  
  
On the last day of his stay with his aunt, Seungyoun still hopes to see the boy, like a fateful encounter (he believed in the stuff, okay?). But unfortunately, it is not his aunt’s turn to close the rink that day but rather a hyung who also worked there. Seungyoun tells the hyung about the boy he had seen before, but the hyung just laughs it off, humoring him by allowing him to stay at the rink to wait for his _angel_ . Because what regular adult would believe it when a ten-year old kid claims they saw an angel?  
  
But that night, instead of just waiting for the boy to appear like he had been doing the past few days, Seungyoun decides to put on a pair of skates and get on the ice. He glides in all sorts of shapes, enjoying the feeling of cold air brushing against his face. He starts to hum a song, a random melody that just pops into his mind to fill in that soundless rhythm that he remembers. Seungyoun was lost in his skating, gliding to the beat of the song he was humming with his eyes closed. Thus, he fails to notice the other person who was skating along beside him until he opens his eyes, causing his to let out a shriek, tumbling onto his ass on the ice in surprise.  
  
He hears a soft chuckle, then the person holds out their hand towards him. “You okay?”  
  
Seungyoun is mesmerized by the beauty in front him. He had said it once, and he will say it again, but the boy in front of him really is the most beautiful person he has ever seen (sorry Mom). He almost forgets to take the boy’s hand, who helps pull him up from his sitting position. “I’m sorry if I startled you,” the boy apologizes, bowing his head.  
  
“N-no, no! It’s okay, don’t worry about me,” Seungyoun replies. Then he realizes that he is still holding the beautiful boy’s hand. He tries to pull away, but the boy only grips his hand tighter.  
The boy starts to glide once again, pulling Seungyoun along with him.  
  
“I’m Wooseok, by the way.” Wooseok smiles at him. A smile so soft it causes Seungyoun’s cheeks to burn.  
  
“I’m Seungyoun.”  
  
“Well, Seungyoun… do you want to see me skate?” Wooseok asks. Seungyoun opens his mouth to reply, but then-  
  
  
  
  
_“Seungyoun-ah.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Seungyoun-ah, wake up.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Cho Seungyoun!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Seungyoun wakes up with a start. As he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks around, he realizes that everything had just been a dream. When Seungyoun looks to the warmth he feels beside him, he is greeted by a face so ethereal he can’t help but lean forward and press a chaste kiss on the other’s lips.  
  
“Wooseok-ah, did you just get home?” Seungyoun asks pulling away slightly, but still keeping close enough where he can feel the other’s breath fanning across his face.  
  
Wooseok shakes his head and places a peck on the tip of Seungyoun’s nose. “I’ve been here for at least 30 minutes now. I saw you sleeping so comfortably that I couldn’t help but just join you in bed.”  
  
“How was practice?” Seungyoun nips at Wooseok’s lower lip, pulling the younger man closer to him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t go earlier, I had too much to do at work.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Wooseok assures him, tangling his fingers in Seungyoun’s hair when the latter starts to move his lips down to the former’s neck, covering it in butterfly kisses and other marks. Wooseok will surely need to cover it up with concealer tomorrow or he’ll never hear the end of it. “Hangyul loved the pieces you made He was able to come up with choreography for it right away, especially for ‘Angel’.”  
  
Wooseok can feel Seungyoun smiling against the skin of his neck and can’t help but raise the latter’s head up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Youn, thank you. Really. I know you’ve already made so many pieces for me for my competitions, but this last song will forever be my favorite.”  
  
“It started with you, and it’s going to end with you.” Seungyoun saysz, closing his eyes as he leans his forehead on Wooseok’s. “Even though you’re choosing to finally step out of the rink to write a new chapter in your life, you will always and forever be my angel.”  
  
And with that, Seungyoun surges forward and claims the younger’s lips in a fiery kiss. They make love tat night, to a rhythm that’s only familiar to the two of them, hearts beating in sync, in a song that tells their story. From the first time Seungyoun saw Wooseok fly across the rink, to that momemnt where they had exchanged names, a promise had been made. After countless emails, calls, texts, chats, they met again twelve years later. After Wooseok had become the finest figure skater in the world and Seungyoun, a renowned producer in Korea (and the youngest at that). They had kept their promises.  
  
_“The next time we meet, let’s be the best of the best.”_  
  
In between the tangled sheet, Wooseok is safely enclosed in Seungyoun’s arms, head resting against the latter’s chest.  
  
“Earlier… I heard you calling my name. What were you dreaming about?” Wooseok asks, his voice hushed and laced with sleepiness.  
  
“Just a memory. A very beautiful memory.”  
  
Seungyoun links their hands together, causing two indentical gold bands to shine under the moonlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ; w; 
> 
> Ice skating will always remind me about Yuri!!! on Ice. I srsly Can't wait for its movie. ❤ 
> 
> The piece, "Angel" that was mentioned in this fanfic is the ost: Yuri on Ice by Umebayashi Taro. I was listening to that piece while writing the scenes after that childhood scene hng 
> 
> I miss watching Yuri!!! on Ice 🥺
> 
> Comments are very much welcome ❤
> 
> You can hmu at twitter: [@sseok96](https://twitter.com/sseok96) ❤ we can talk about anything ❤


End file.
